


The North Remembers

by WriterWolfe618



Series: A Dragon and Wolf in Exile [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Intrigue, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys, Maester Conspiracy, Politics, R Plus L Equals J, The Citadel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWolfe618/pseuds/WriterWolfe618
Summary: For years, coming back home to Westeros has always been a goal of Daenerys and Jaehaerys Targaryen. Now that that day is upon them, they find that their homecoming is a little more different and dangerous than they expected. It's a race against time as alliances are forged, families reunited, and the war for the Iron Throne begins. Meanwhile, there are some groups that are not happy to see the Targaryens and their dragons return to Westeros, and will stop at nothing to make sure they become extinct once more.





	1. Jaehaerys, Benjen, Barristan

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part three of my series. I do hope you guys enjoy it, and please let me know if you do.

JAEHAERYS

As the dark sounding horn bellowed across the bay, Jaehaerys Targaryen could feel the bond between him and his dragon, Vermithor, begin to strain. How Euron Greyjoy had acquired a dragon horn, he had no idea, but he didn't have time to wonder about that. He, Daenerys, and Rhaenyra had to get away from that accursed sound. If Euron even managed to take even one dragon away from them, it would be a disaster. He pulled back to tell Vermithor to fly up and away, but the horn seemed to be blocking any commands he gave the emerald bronze dragon. Vhagar and Syrax seemed to be in similar predicaments. All three of the dragons were stuck in the air as their riders could do nothing but watch as Euron finished blowing the horn.

Nothing happened. As the horn blast died down, Jae could still feel the bond between him and Vermithor. He glared down at the decks of the Silence and into the single eye of the face from his nightmares. Euron met his gaze before bringing the horn back to his lips again to blow once more. However, before Jae could react, a large man in plate armor near Euron strode forward and brought his axe down upon the horn, shattering it into pieces. As the horn broke, a blast of air exploded all around it, knocking dozens of sailors to their backs. Some, like the man with the axe, regained their footing quicker than others. For some reason, that man put his axe against the neck of Euron, holding him prisoner.

A few arrows bouncing off his armor and the scales of Vermithor drew his attention to the Ghiscari ships spread throughout the Ironborn Fleet. It seemed that only they were firing upon the three Targaryens, so the wrath of the dragons were directed upon them. The battle was over in a few minutes, maybe less, not that Jae or Dany expected it to be any different. They were wooden ships against three full grown dragons, and they fired first. A few managed to shoot off a few simple ballista at the dragons, but they merely bounced off their scales. The majority of the Ironborn ships threw down their weapons when the dragons flew over them. The rest that did not surrender burned.

Jae flew back to hover over the Silence and pointed at the beach. The man with the axe gave a short nod and began to bellow orders to the crew. The three Targaryens made their way to a hill above the beaches and landed there. They spent the next few minutes tending to their dragons, relieved to feel that their bonds were shaken but not broken. After a bit of time had passed, Daenerys said quietly,

"That was a dragon horn, wasn't it. How in the Seven Hells did Euron Greyjoy get a dragon horn?"

"It will be something to ask him," Jae replied, "Although I wonder why the horn did not work. have you red of such a thing Nyra?"

Rhaenyra shook her head, her face not leaving Syrax.

"All the lore says that our ancestors used those horns to bind wild dragons, or sometimes even to break or weaken the bonds between a rider and their dragon. I don't think he would have gotten all three of our dragons, but he should have got at least one."

By that time a few riders from Meereen had arrived. They were Ser Arthur, Grey Worm, Lord Tyrion, and a dozen or so Unsullied. Jae, Dany, and Nyra made their way alongside them and told them of what had happened out in the bay. As they made it to the beach, they could see the Silence anchored a little ways from shore, and a small rowboat was approaching. No one moved or said a word as the men in the rowboat got out. Jae hid a smirk as the bound and gagged form of Euron was thrown head first into the sand. He tried to push himself up, but the large man with the axe use his head as a stool to step onto the beach. Jae could see that the axe was made of Valyrian Steel and that the man bore a resemblance to Euron. The other man was dark skinned with flaming hair and red robes. The man with the axe threw Euron in between the two groups and said in a gruff voice,

"I am Victarion Greyjoy, King of the Iron Islands, and I hereby surrender to the dragon riders of House Targaryen. As proof, I give you my brother Euron Greyjoy to do with as you please. I only ask that you do not direct your wrath against him towards the rest of the Iron Islands."

Jae looked towards his wife with a look of shock on his face, which she returned. She rallied a bit quicker and asked,

"Was betraying your brother your plan all along, Lord Victarion?"

"No. I only acted as such because I saw that my brother's actions to try and claim your dragons would only end in failure and the destruction of the Iron Islands. My loyalty is to my people first, not to a mad man."

"How sure are you that your people will follow you? They did follow Euron all this way to attack us."

"The Iron Islands is a land of survivors. We do not sow, so we must take. If submitting to the dragons once more will guarantee our survival, then that is what we will do."

With that Victarion knelt in the sand before Jae and Dany, his head bowed low. Jae said,

"Rise, Lord Victarion. A formal treaty and alliance will be formed later on, but for now this will be enough."

Victarion nodded and pushed himself back to his feet. Rhaenyra asked,

"How is it that your brother acquire that horn, my Lord?"

"All he said was that he took it from a ship from Qarth around the same time your dragons hatched. He was quite confident that it would work. I do not know why it did not. When he tried to blow it for the second time, I destroyed it. The remaining pieces are onboard the ship if you wish to have them."

Before anyone could reply, the dark skinned man in the red robes stepped forward and said in a deep voice,

"I believe I can tell you why Dragonbinder did not work, your Graces."

"And you are?" asked Dany.

"I am Moqorro, a humble servant of the Lord of Light, and a friend of Lady Kinvara. It was she who made sure that no magic could ever take your dragons from you."

Everyone stared in shock at the priest as he continued to speak,

"While in Valyria with your group, Kinvara told me she had another vision in the flames. It was of a horn with a great deal of tentacles coming out of it and ensnaring the dragons. Due to her being alive in Valyria before the Doom, she recognized it as a dragon horn. When she performed the ritual to hatch your dragons, she added a few extra spells to the ritual to prevent a dragon horn from ever working upon your dragons. The bond you already share would have made it difficult for Dragonbinder to work, but Kinvara's spells made it impossible."

"Why would Kinvara do such a thing," asked Daenerys, "And how do you know of it?"

"When you banished her, she returned to Volantis and told me of her travels with you. As soon as I heard the Greyjoys were in the harbor, I leapt at the chance to find you. As for why, I can only imagine that she did not wish for the champions of R'hllor to be bound against their will."

Jae noticed Victarion frowning at Moqorro but chose to ignore it for now. He looked over at the bound and gagged form of the Crow's Eye, wanting nothing more than to just take his head and be done with it. But he remembered his promise to his wife, though that didn't stop him from landing a heavy kick to Euron's face. He pulled him to his knees and wrenched the gag out of his mouth before motioning to Daenerys. As she sentenced him to death she drew Dark Sister and placed the tip against his heart. Her voice was strong and sure.

"Do you have any last words?"

Euron Greyjoy glared and spat in her unflinching face before saying bitterly,

"Just get on with it, you whore. You were once mine, when I had you by the hair as we made our way to my ship that day. That memory of almost having you will keep me warm even in Hell."

"Hell is too good a place for you, Crow's Eye. To oblivion with you and your soul, and may the world forget your name."

With that Daenerys leaned forward and plunged her Valyrian Steel sword into and through Euron's black heart, killing him instantly. She pulled out the blade and sighed with relief as Euron's lifeless body slumped down upon the sandy beaches. For a moment everyone stood in silence before the dragons let out a roar not of triumph, but of fear. They landed near the group and called out once more. Jae and Dany looked past their scaled heads to see a great plume of black smoke coming from the Great Pyramid. With a cry of horror they realized the smoke came from teh chambers they shared with their children.

BENJEN

With a growl, Benjen Stark wrenched his sword out of the chest of his foe, blood soaking through the red under shirt. Before he had time to catch his bearings, another soon to be dead man rushed at him. Benjen dealt with him just as quickly. Now that he had a moment to breath, he took a glance around the battlements. For the moment, it looked like the Roses were holding their own against whoever these attackers were. All he knew about them was that they were well outfitted, wore red, and were from Westeros. Actually Benjen had a pretty good idea as so who they were, it was the how they found them that worried him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Maege Mormont turn one Lannister head into a pulp, but had two more coming at her from opposite sides. He ran over and cleaved through one of them with the Valyrian Steel sword Jae and Dany had given him when they came back from Valyria. The other soldier he and Maege faced together fell under their onslaught. The Bear Islander grinned and called out,

"You and my Dacey would have made a fine couple indeed, Ser Benjen. Pity you ran away."

Dacey Mormont. Now that was a name he had not thought of in many years. After he had finished squiring for Oberyn and was knighted, Benjen had decided to visit Winterfell. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Ned again, seeing as all they did was argue about their nephews. Well, Benjen argued, and Ned just ignored him. Still, seeing Robb, Arya, and Sansa was worth the bickering. When he had arrived at Winterfell, he was surprised to see members of House Mormont there as well.

Maege and her daughters were there to swear their fealty to the Starks once more after their slaver of a cousin had fled from Westeros. Benjen learned later that Jorah had tried to join the Roses, but when Cregan found out about his crimes, he had executed him. With guests at Winterfell, things were much calmer between the two brothers, until one day Ned had called him into his solar. Once there he informed Benjen of his betrothal to Dacey Mormont and that he was to become the Lord of Moat Cailin, now that his time in the South was over. That fight between Ned and him and been the most vicious, and the last time he saw his older brother.

The fight wasn't about Ned's choice of a bride for him, or even that Ned had chosen for him. While she was a few years younger than him, he still admired and respected her. The fight wasn't even about Ned trying to take him away from Lyanna and Jae by forcing him to stay in the North. The reason they fought was because Benjen was in love with someone else, and was in the midst of courting her. She was the daughter of a minor Dornish House, and she and Benjen had spent quite some time together even when he was just a squire. The year he was knighted, their relationship had turned into something a little more serious, and Benjen had begun to officially court her. There was another Dornish noble who was courting her as well, one that her family favored, but Benjen was confident that she would chose him. She had said as much the day he left, and he was planning on asking for her hand in marriage when he returned. So he left Winterfell that night to go to her, but Ned had the last laugh without even trying to do so.

While Benjen was in Winterfell, Ned had sent a letter to Prince Doran. In it, he told him that Benjen would be marrying dacey and moving to Moat Cailin right after, and he would not be coming back south. Somehow, even Doran didn't know how, the family of his Dornish lady found the letter and told her, which broke her heart. When Benjen came back to Dorne, she was already married to that other Dornish Lord. That same week Benjen ran away to Essos and joined the Roses. He had wondered what had happened to her. When Oberyn had shown up, he had told Benjen that she and her husband were happily awaiting their third child.

A familiar cry for help pulled Benjen out of his thoughts. It was Lyanna. He and Maege, along with Cregan a few other Roses ran over to the stables where they heard her cry out. She, Arya, and another Rose were in the middle of the courtyard, fighting off a couple more Lannisters. A few of the older direwolves had gotten out of the kennels and were helping in the fight, though a few of them had fallen from multiple arrow shafts. Benjen leapt down from the remaining steps and joined the fray.

As he was fighting, Benjen noticed that most of the soldiers seemed distracted and were looking around for somebody or something. Whatever it was, the Stark knight took advantage of their weakness. Pretty soon, the fighting was over save for one last man, an officer by the looks of him. Cregan quickly ordered in Old Tongue for the man to be taken prisoner, and the Rose that was with Arya used his war hammer to crush the man's legs. He fell with a cry of pain, his helmet knocked loose. Benjen made his way over to Lyanna.

"Are you alright sister?"

Lyanna nodded as she cleaned her blade.

"They tried to kill us with a volley of arrows, but the direwolves, they leapt out of the kennels and shielded us with their bodies. Benjen, I think that man is a Stormlander."

Benjen turned to face the now crippled soldier, who was busy staring back and forth between Lyanna and also the hammer wielding Rose. When he took off his helmet he realized why. It was the Robert's bastard, the smith Gendry. Suddenly Cregan stepped forward and stepped on the man's mangled knee, and his scream was loud enough to wake the dead. He spat out,

"I am Lord ..."

Cregan just twisted his foot a bit more, which shut the man up.

"Who you are doesn't matter anymore, you'll be dead soon enough. Now, how quickly and how painlessly your death will be is entirely dependant on how much you tell us."

The commander of the Roses paused and let the words wash over and break the man. He pulled his off the mangled knee and asked,

"Why did you attack us?"

"We were sent by Queen Cersei Lannister. She had received a message from an unknown party that her traitor brother was here. She promised the castle of Dragonstone to the one who brought her his head. That's all we were told."

"How is Cersei the Queen? What happened to her children?" asked Benjen.

"Two years ago, all contact with Dorne and the Princess Myrcella suddenly stopped. Prince Oberyn was the last Dornishman to step foot in the capitol. She had her twin brother go down to Dorne to bring her daughter back, but no one has heard from Jaime Lannister since he went South. The Queen Mother became very agitated and paranoid. Many members of the Small Council decided to remove her from the capitol, with the backing of the Faith. Then, when they were all in the Great Sept of Baelor discussing their plan, a large cache of wildfire blew them and their plan up. King Tommen was on his way to the Great Sept for prayer, and was killed by the explosion. Cersei was crowned Queen within hours, and she hasn't even denied what she did. It's like the Mad King has returned, only worse."

"How many men did you bring to assault the fortress?" Lyanna asked suddenly.

"Obviously not enough. I sent a dozen men back towards Braavos when our attack began, but that's not going to help much is it? Anyway, that's all I know, so get on with it."

Cregan nodded and removed the man's head from his shoulders with a single swipe of his sword. He turned around and called out,

"We need to send riders and the direwolves after them now. If they make it back to Cersei and tell her what and who they found, it could ruin all of King Jaehaerys and Queen Daenerys' plans."

BARRISTAN

The old knight ran as fast as he could down the corridors of the Great Pyramid, holding the two young Targaryen babes close to his chest. A part of him wished to be able to hold his Valyrian Steel sword in his hands, but Barristan knew that getting Prince Daeron and Princess Visenya to safety mattered more. Thankfully, if his memory of this structure served correctly, there wasa room nearby that would be sufficient in defending the children from the rioters.

Barristan wasn't truly surprised that the nobles of Meereen had chosen to revolt right as the Iron Fleet attacked. He wondered darkly if this had been part of some plot all along. Almost right after the three dragons had left for the bay, a large group of men wearing golden masks had begun to attack the Pyramid. Their underhanded tactics allowed them the upper hand when fighting the Unsullied, but thankfully the sellswords from the Goldeny Company and the Roses as well were well versed in defending themselves from such tactics. They had managed to hold off a large swarm of them as Barristan made away with the children. He had grabbed a large amount of hte bedding from the King and Queen's chambers before throwing it upon one of the lit braziers on the balcony of their royal chambers. Hopefully the smoke would be a good enough beacon.

"Ser Barristan, where are we going?"

The voice belonged to one of Barristan's squires, a Rose named Eric Frost. He idly wondered which Northern House the lad descended from, Frost was the surname they chose when they were unsure. He was a good lad, strong and loyal. Barristan was glad the boy was with him, it would make his job easier. He replied,

"At the end of this hallway is a small storage room, with only one entrance. I want you to take the Prince and Princess in that room and barricade the room with me. The King and Queen should be back shortly."

Suddenly he could hear footsteps behind them. He pushed the children into Eric's arms and shoved them into the storage room. He whispered,

"Do not open this door for anyone save the King and Queen!"

With that Barristan Selmy turned to face the dozen or so Sons of the Harpy in front of him. He could hear the babes crying, and the dragons roaring nearby, but they were too far away. The old knight drew his sword and prepared for what could be his final fight.


	2. Daenerys, Arianne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bold plan is made, and even bolder moves are discussed and acted upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think, comments are fuel for writers.

DAENERYS

With a start, Daenerys woke up to an empty bed and a cold room. For a moment, panic and fear foze the blood in her veins as she looked for her family. She relaxed a bit when she saw the door to the balcony open, and the low mumblings of her husband reaching her ears. Daenerys sighted and got up before putting on a nightgown and walking over to where Jae and their twins were. Jae was sitting on a chair, Daeron and Visenya in his arms, talking about the constellations above them. Once again, she took a moment to stare at her children, her mind going back to the day she almost lost them. Fortunately, Barristan Selmy was there to protect the children, though he paid a heavy price for it.

It had been the old knight with barely any armor and no shield, with only a sword to defend himself against over a dozen Sons of the Harpy. Still, Barristan's skill in battle proved to be superior, but he didn't come out of it unscathed. By the time Aedric and the other guards had made it to the hallway where Barristan was, everyone was on the ground unmoving, until they heard the labored breaths of the Crownsguard. It was touch and go for awhile, with Barristan unconscious for most of a fortnight due to being struck on the head with a makeshift mace. A slash from a dagger had carved down his right thigh and ended near his knee, crippling his leg severely. A spear had been driven into his left shoulder, and Barristan couldn't move that arm around that much. Barristan Selmy still lived, but his days as a knight were long gone. He spent most of his days out in the sun, slowly recovering from his wounds. He might not be able to fight himself, but he still had decades of wisdom to pass down.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you Dany. I guess the children are still getting used to this new climate, at least for them it's new." whispered Jae.

He had a point. It had been a week since they had made it back to Dragon's Rose, and learned all that had happened there. Everyone, Tyrion especially, was shocked to hear of Cersei's surprise attack. Thankfully Robb and a few others were out on patrol and they ran into the fleeing forces of the Lannisters, and they made short work of them. Now, everyone was preparing to begin sailing back to Westeros, and the war that awaited them there. Before Daenerys could respond, Jae began to speak silently once more,

"I was thinking that perhaps we should keep the children here, at least for the time being. We can send for them once we have established a foothold in Westeros. I don't like it, but at least we would know that they would be safer here than in war camps with us."

Dany frownd, but sat next to him and reached for Visenya. They held their children as she thought for a moment.

"I know that logically it makes sense, but I would hate it. Besides Cersei knows of this place. How can this fortress be safer than one of the largest armies in the world, as well as the only three dragons with us as well. There is no safer place for our children than at our side, and you know it Jae."

It was Jae's turn to frown as he replied,

"I know that Dany, I do. It's just that if they are there with us and we love, then there is no safe place they can flee to."

"Did you forget the part where I mentioned the larger armies and the three dragons?"

"Of course I know that, though after what happened in Meereen and Astapor, I'm fairly certain the whole world knows about the dragons."

Jae was right in that regards. All of Meereen and later Astapor had learned the cost of waking the wrath of the dragons. In the aftermath of the revolt of Meereen and the attempt of their children's lives, the Targaryens had answered with fire and blood. They first executed all of the nobles involved with the uprising and feed any slave that had belonged to them. Then they spent almost an entire week combing through the Great Pyramids, making sure everyone was out of the building and away from the surrounding area. The day they left Meereen, the three dragon riders burnt all of the Great Pyramids down to a pile of molten rubble, and then for good measure went around the walls of the city and ripped the gates off their hinges.

When their fleet and dragons made their way past Astapor, the King and Queen listened to their advisors and simply ignored the city. However, when emissaries were sent on board, they decided to entertain them. This turned out to be the wrong choice, as Astapor only flew a flag of peace in order to get closer to the Targaryens. When they were in range, one of them shot a crossbow at Daenerys, who was feeding Daeron at the time. It was only the quick reflexes of Ser Garlan, who brought his shield up in time, that saved her life and Daerons. Jae had Vermithor torch the emissaries boat, and flew over to the city, the other two dragons following him. In a matter of a few minutes they had destroyed most of the docks and a good portion of the city as well with their flames.

Dany pulled herself from the memory as she said to Jae,

"They were going to learn of the dragons sooner or later. At least now the Lords of Westeros know that we aren't afraid of using our dragons."

"I didn't want them to know about our dragons until they were flying over their keeps or on the field of battle. But now Cersei will hear of them, and she will start to prepare for us. Which means that she will be trying to gather the same allies that we need."

"So we get them first." Dany answered.

Jae handed Daeron over to her before standing up and leaning over the railing.

"How Dany? We need to secure Arianne's hold on Dorne, ensure that the Tyrells bend the knee, as well as liberate the North form the Boltons. All three of those tasks would require the both of us to be there person for each one. But when Cersei learns of us being somewhere, she will send her army and trap us there. We would need to acquire the allegiances of all three places practically at once, and I do not know how we can do that Dany. I don't know what to do."

Dany had nothing to say to that for more than a few minutes. It was so very unlike Jae to not have some sort of plan. She stared off towards where the dragons were resting, wishing that they could just fly away with their children. The dragons could take them anywhere they wanted to go. At that thought Dany gasped and almost woke the children up. She quickly put them back in the crib near their bed before returning to Jae.

"I think I have an idea as to how we can do all three of our objectives at once."

The next morning found Daenerys eating breakfast with her children, Lyanna, Ashara, and Rhaenyra as well. She smiled as she saw Lyanna entertaining the children once more with simple faces and noises. JAe's mother caught her eyes and smiled before saying,

"Once more I thank you Daenerys, for giving me the gift of grandchildren. It is a joy unlike any other."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Dany smiled and nodded as well, eyes shining with tears of happiness. Ashara broke the silence by nudging Rhaenyra.

"Speaking of, when can I expect grandchildren from you and Aedric, Rhaenyra?"

Daenerys watched as her friend frowned before she muttered,

"I would love to give you those, but Aedric hasn't even said one word of marriage yet. I do not know why though. I'd marry him tonight if he just asked."

"Then perhaps you should ask him then," said Daenerys, "I will not lie Nyra, though your happiness is of great importance to JAe and I, we must look to the security of Westeros as well. Already Prince Quentyn has asked for your hand, and Ser Garlan has mentioned that his older brother Willas is still unmarried. I am not telling you to chose now, but it would certainly be simpler if you were already married to Aedric when we leave for Westeros. Speaking of, there is a very important meeting happening this afternoon, and Jae and I would like all of you to be there."

ARIANNE

The Princess of Dorne took a seat next to her brother and her Uncle as everyone gathered in the meeting hall. It seemed like everyone important to the King and Queen were in attendance. Arianne hoped that that meant that they had a plan of attack. Her hopes were confirmed when Jaehaerys began to speak,

"Thank you all for coming. Today we plan on how to take Westeros back from Cersei Lannister. Before we begin, is there any new information your little birds have learned, Lord Varys?"

The Spider stepped forward and nodded,

"The Knights of the Vale have mobilized under the command of Lord Royce and Lord Hardyng. They have been making their way towards Moat Cailin and then White Harbor, where Lord Rickon's forces are waiting. Weather permitting, the forces will be joining up soon and marching on Winterfell. That is all."

"Thank you, Lord Varys, that is good news. Our plan is to establish multiple footholds in Westeros, secure alliances, and remove as much power and forces as possible from Cersei before entering a single battle. We will accomplish this by doing the following."

WIth that the King and Queen began to move the tokens around the map as Daenerys spoke up,

"Our armies will sail towards the North and White Harbor to assist in removing the Boltons from Winterfell. Once there, Lord Robb will take his place as Warden of the North. As this is happening, we will be sending two groups on dragons to both Sunspear and Highgarden. Their objectives will be to secure the fealty of the Tyrells, and to install Princess Arianne as the ruler of Dorne. They will then fly back to White Harbor to assist in the battle for Winterfell. Are there any questions before we go into the specifics?"

"Are you sure it is wise to use the dragons so early and to split up? If my sister learns of where you are, she will attack." said Tyrion.

"Which is why we plan on doing this all at once. We want to have Kings Landing torn and indecisive on where to go, and by the time they make a decision we will already be gone. Are there any other questions?"

It was Robb who stepped forward,

"I would like to be part of the group that sails for my home, your Graces."

"You will be coming with the Queen and I, along with the Tyrells, to Highgarden, where your marriage to Lady Margaery will take place. The group going to Dorne will consist of the Martells, Princess Rhaenyra, Lord Aedric, and Ser Benjen. Our plan is to leave the fleet a week before it reaches White Harbor. That will give us seven days before we regroup in the North."

The plan was a bold one and risky, if Arianne was being honest with herself, but she liked it. If anyone could secure three kingdoms in a single week it would be those two. As the meeting drew to a close the Queen Mother spoke up,

"Perhaps you should also consider visiting the Hightowers in Oldtown. Commander Gerold always spoke highly of his family, and their loyalty to your father."

"We will consider that. Now if that is all I suggest we start packing. We leave for Braavos the day after tomorrow."

As everyone nodded and began to head out the door, Arianne heard the Queen call her name and Benjen to wait. Once they did, and the room was empty, Jaehaerys began to speak,

"As I'm sure you are aware, taking your father's place as the ruler of Dorne before he dies will cause heads to turn. Some of those Lords may attempt to profit from that chaos or worse, try to put your father back in power, by arranging a marriage between you and their sons or themselves. As we are not certain of their loyalties, my wife and I would like to suggest a match with someone that all three of us already trust."

Arianne glanced over in surprise at the Northern knight, her Northern knight, as she realized what they were implying. He shot a look of similar surprise at Arianne before looking back at Jae and Dany. The King held up a hand and said,

"This is not an order, but we would like you to consider this. We both believe that this could be a good political match that would help unite the North and South."

The next few hours were a blur to Arianne. She and Benjen had decided to discuss the marriage later that night over dinner, leaving Arianne to her thoughts. Jae and Dany did have a point. Not only would this silence and stop any potential uprisings, it would also go a long way to show the people of Dorne that they were important. Plus, her potential husband was respected in her homeland. it was ironic, for all that the North and the Usurper had whined about how Benjen Stark was nothing more that a hostage of Dorne, when in fact he was more like a son of Dorne.

As she made her way to his chambers for their dinner, the Princess could hear raised voices coming from his room. Curious, she stepped a little closer and paused just in time to listen to Benjen as he said,

"To be honest, I do not care what you think my brother's plans were. Ned made it clear time after time that he would never support anyone other than his precious friend, so I simply do not believe you."

The door swung open and Arianne came face to face with Maege Mormont, who glared fiercely at her. Arianne did not falter or look away. She waited until Lady Mormont left before stepping into Benjen's rooms. He was sitting and frowning at the table in front of him. Arianne sat across from him and poured herself a glass of wine before waiting for him to speak up. She didn't have to wait long.

"Remember my betrothal to Dacey Mormont and all that stuff with Moat Cailin? Maege seems to think that Ned was planning on declaring the North for Jae, but wanted to make sure it could be defended from Robert."

"Do you believe her?"

"A part of me wants to, but Ned never said anything ot me when I was there at Winterfell, so I do not know. Neither of us talked much to each other."

The rest of the dinner passed by uneventfully before Benjen put his cup down and said,

"What are your thoughts on this marriage, Princess Arianne, and please be honest."

Arianne quickly finished her glass of wine to steel her nerves before she leaned forward and replied,

"Truthfully, I am in favor of this match. Politically speaking, it is a smart move, but that is not the only reason why I agree. I fancy you, Benjen, ever since you were a squire in Dorne."

Benjen sputtered in shock and gasped out,

"Me? But you're so much, I mean, I'm almost ..."

Arianne scoffed,

"What of our ages? I am nine and twenty, while you are only six and thirty. That's hardly a major age difference when it comes to most couples in Westeros. Besides, back then it was merely a young girls infatuation with a good looking dark haired stranger. But as time went on, my feelings grew, though I kept them hidden."

"I never knew. Back then, you were just Oberyn's niece."

Arianne nodded but grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes and said,

"That was almost over two decades ago. What about now?"

A few hours later Arianne made her way back to her rooms when she heard a voice behind her,

"Did you have a fun night with your Northern knight, sister?"

"Yes I did, but we only talked and caught up on what had happened in each other's lives."

Quentyn's eyebrows raised at that and he said softly,

"You really like him, don't you?"

At her nod, he smiled and said,

"Then I am happy for you. You know it's ironic how badly we've fucked up father's plans."

"How so?"

"Well he wanted us to spend time with the Targaryens, but you fell for Benjen instead of Jae, and I could never see Dany as anything other than my little sister."

The two Martells laughed at this before Arianne muttered,

"Well I guess our father is going to be dissapointed."

"I know someone else who will be much more than just disappointed when he hears of you and Benjen."

Arianne frowned. She knew who her brother was talking about,

"Gerold and I were merely having fun, nothing more than that. He might be hurt at first, but I'm sure he will come to see reason."

Her brother's reply kept her up for the rest of night as he walked away,

"Right, because the Darkstar is known for his ability to see reason and act in a mature and respectful manner. Tell Benjen to sleep with one eye open when we get to Dorne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are heading for Westeros!
> 
> Sneak Peak:
> 
> Wordlessly Benjen and Aedric followed the Martells as they made their way through the estate. When they made it into a random dining room, Oberyn swore and flipped the table over. Arianne began to pick up plates and cups and throw them against the wall while she screamed. Quentyn was just sitting in the center of the room, his arms around his legs while he rocked back and forth. Benjen rushed over to Arianne and wrapped her in his arms as her screams turned to sobs.


	3. Aedric, Rhaenyra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecomings, betrayals, and revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by a rollercoster of emotions. Please enjoy, and I do hope you catch the easter eggs I have planted thoughout this chapter.

AEDRIC

As he stared at the place he had once called home, Aedric welcomed the feelings of joy and elation. For almost eleven years he had lived in the Water Gardens with his family, at peace and without a care in the world. When you played in the many pools or fountains, no one cared whether you were noble or common born, or even if you were a bastard. Essos was even better, for they did not even have the concept of bastardry. In the Water Gardens and Essos, Aedric could be whoever he wanted to be, regardless of the politics. But Jae was heading to King's Landing, where bastards were hated, and Aedric would still follow him there, or anywhere.

It was around nightfall when the group began to make their way towards the estate that Doran was in. Arianne and Quentyn were staying behind, at least until their father was securely detained. Syrax was resting in between some sand dunes a few dozen miles away, but could be there in a flash. As they made their way through the gardens, everyone but Oberyn kept their heads down, and thankfully no guards stopped them. That wasn't Aedric's worry though, at least not those guards. IT was rather the captain of those guards, Areo Hotah, that worried him. So much of their plan depended on subduing him before he could make any move. Everyone knew Area would not hesitate to kill anyone if Doran was threatened. Fortunately, Rhaenyra and Oberyn had come up with a plan. Aedric hoped that their concoction was powerful enough to stop Areo, though he was prepared for it not to work. Areo was a big strong warrior, someone who even Arthur had to actually put effort into fighting.

Thankfully, it appeared that Doran was dining alone with only Areo for company. The Norvosi's back was to them, with only his neck exposed. As Oberyn dramatically entered the room, Aedric and the other four put their small handheld wooden tubes to their lips, and blew. Luck and the gods seemed to be on their side, for all five darts found their target. Areo stiffened in surprise and began to turn around, his hands on his glaive, before he fell to a knee and let go of his weapon. Aedric decided to help one of his oldest teachers by lunging forward and slamming his knee then fist into Areo's head. At that, the big man fell to the ground unconscious.

Throughout that entire encounter Doran remained still and quiet, though his eyes were filled with confusion. Aedric decided to set the man at ease by reaching over and grabbing a piece of bread and dipping it into Doran's wine as he said,

"Bread and salt, my Prince."

Doran raised an eyebrow in a way that was very similar to Quentyn as he watched Areo be quickly hogtied and shackled. His gaze darted over to Oberyn and he asked in a sharp but calm voice,

"What is the meaning of this foolishness brother?"

Oberyn smirked and sat down before answering,

"The only fool of a person in this room is you, dear brother, when you decided to back that boy who pretended to be the son of our sister Elia."

"What do you mean, pretended to be? Varys swore to me that he had saved our nephew from King's Landing."

"Unfortunately," said Rhaenyra as she stepped forward, "While Varys did save King Jaehaerys' older brother, other forces killed the real Aegon as he crossed the Narrow Sea. You should read this."

No one said a word as Doran accepted the scroll and began to read it. As he did, Aedric watched as his face grew pale by the time he reached the end. Doran closed his eyes and whispered,

"It seemed too good to be true, but I so badly wanted to believe it. I should have taken a closer look at him, but all I wanted to see was Elia."

"Well regardless, you should have contacted us when you heard the news, instead of just switching sides and betraying us." said Aedric.

Doran flashed him a cold look that would have froze Aedric before, but not today. His voice was even colder.

"I presume then that your king will be putting me on trial? How convenient the Lords are already gathered in Sunspear waiting for plans regarding Cersei."

"Actually, you will be stepping down tonight, and Arianne will be taking your place." said Benjen.

With that news Doran leaned forward and said in an eager tone,

"Arianne is alive? Is she here? When can I see her?"

Oberyn slammed his fist on the table and glared at Doran, his eyes blazing.

"You'll never see her again, thanks to you agreeing to that madman's proposal. Seven Hells brother, what were you thinking, allowing a betrothal between her and Euron Greyjoy?"

At that, Doran's tanned face turned as white as snow and a look of horror crossed his features. his mouth began to open and close, but no words came out. After a few more seconds he simply slumped forward and lay there on the table.

"Well I guess he didn't actually know about that. We should probably call for a Maester as well as deal with the rest of the guards, and tell Quentyn and Arianne that it is safe to come here now." muttered Aedric.

A few hours later found Aedric and Benjen standing outside Doran's room. His family was there, talking to him. Rhaenyra and Ashara were off somewhere else, somewhere that Aedric wanted to be. After a minute or so, Aedric asked,

"So, do you know what's going to happen with Area once he wakes up?"

"Ari said that if he doesn't swear allegiance to her, then he will go back to Norvos to serve her mother."

Aedric nodded and then glanced at enjen.

"So it's Ari now, is it?"

"Aye, what of it?"

"Nothing, I guess it means you two are getting serious Uncle. You did announce your betrothal and then spend a lot of time alone together on teh voyage here. I hope you're being careful."

At that Benjen looked over with an incredulous look.

"I'm pretty sure I was the one who gave you and JAe that talk when we were in Essos, nephew."

"Bastards don't exist in Essos, but they do here."

"I still can't believe ... you know I'm fairly certain your mother would kill me if she heard of what we were speaking of."

Aedric scoffed in disbelief.

"Why? She's already asked me for grandchildren, so I'm fairly certain she knows what that means."

"So when are you going to marry Nyra?"

"When are you going to marry the Princess?"

Whatever Benjen's reply was going to be was cut short by Oberyn practically kicking the door off its hinges and storming off. Quentyn followed close behind, a look of shock and fury on his face. Arianne was the last to leave the room, but as she did, she stopped and turned around and screamed towards where Doran lay,

"Burn in Hell, you mad fucking bastard!"

Wordlessly Benjen and Aedric followed the Martells as they made their way through the estate. When they made it into a random dining room, Oberyn swore and flipped the table over. Arianne began to pick up plates and cups and throw them against the wall while she screamed. Quentyn was just sitting in the center of the room, his arms around his legs while he rocked back and forth. Benjen rushed over to Arianne and wrapped her in his arms as her screams turned to sobs. It was Oberyn who hissed out,

"He knew! My brother knew all along who that boy was, and he said nothing. He would have let that Blackfyre bastard call himself the son of Elia just so the rest of Westeros would believe that Martell blood sat on the fucking Iron Throne. He knew!"

It was Rhaenyra, who apparently had followed the sounds of things breaking a people screaming, who asked Oberyn,

"What do you mean, he knew? How could he have known?"

"I never saw this, but the real Aegon had a birthmark on his left shoulder that Elia once showed to Doran. Obviously your twin brother did not have this, and my brother saw this when he visited him here, but he still threw in with him, even when he knew he was false."

"But why? Why would he turn against Jae and Dany just like that?"

Quentyn was the one who answered,

"Because my father never wanted to help the Targaryens without getting something in return, and that was Martell blood on the Iron Throne. We all ruined that plan when Ari and I refused to court or seduce Jae and Dany. Everyone could see that those two were in love even back then, so of course in his desperation to split them up, my father made a deal with Euron to attack the Water Gardens, though that blew up in his face as well."

It was if the world had stopped for Aedric. One second he was on his feet, and the next second he was on his knees, unable to breath. He could barely hear Nyra's muffled voice for a minute or so until everything snapped into focus again.Aedric whispered in a quiet, almost dead voice.

"That was why Euron attacked? Because Doran asked him to? Why would he do such a thing?"

"He said all he he wanted was for Euron to sail by the Water Gardens, so that it would scare Arthur and Lyanna. H wanted them to come to him for help, and once there he would push to separate Jae and Dany so that they would stop connecting. Euron knew none of this, he didn't even know it was Doran that he was in contact with. All he knew was that the Water Gardens were going to be vulnerable for a certain amount of time. Doran never intended him to straight up attack, but he should have known better than to believe that Euron would behave like some loyal attack dog."

The world was starting to stop spinning around to Aedric when Arianne ripped it all apart again when she spoke up,

"That's not the worse thing he did, or at least wanted to do. Even when we told him they were married, that they had children, that they had three full grown dragons, the support of the Iron Bank, and one of the largest armies in the known world, he still wanted to go against them. He started asking us who was more vulnerable, who would be easier to manipulate if the other died. When my father started asking how many guard their children and if the babes had a taste tester, we left the room, unable to hear anymore."

Everyone was deathly quiet. Aedric could barely comprehend what Arianne had just said. Sure, the Prince was a bit cold and calculating, but he never would have imagined he would be okay with something like this. All of a sudden, Benjen cursed and growled out,

"Doran can't stay here. Our plan was reliant on him peacefully stepping down, but he won't do that now. He is as much as a threat to Jae and Dany as Cersei is, maybe even more."

Oberyn gave a short nod, as Arianne and Quentyn looked away for a few seconds. It was Oberyn though who answered,

"It hurts me to say this, but you are right, Doran needs to be deal with. We will not kill him, that I will not allow, but there are other ways to get rid of the threat he poses."

RHAENYRA

For the first time, Rhaenyra almost had it with Aedric. While they still spent almost all their time together, ever since they returned to Braavos things had changed. The two had spoken a few times of getting married in Meereen, but nothing ever happened from it. She had had to politely listen to Quentyn Martell court her, which to some degree she did appreciate. What she appreciated more was when Aedric found out and beat the Martell prince soundly in the training yard. Still Aedric never said anything of marriage or children or anything related to those subjects. Rhaenyra loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but she was no longer certain if he felt the same.

As she walked alone through the Water Gardens, she could hear a woman's laughter, and Aedric's voice. Enraged, Rhaenyra pulled up her skirts and began to march towards the sound. She turned the corner to see Aedric in the company of two people, the woman and a younger man. Both had somewhat familiar features and silver blond hair. Aedric noticed her standing there and his face brightened as he waved for her to come over.

"There you are Nyra, I was looking for you. I would like to introduce you to my Aunt Allyria, and my cousin Edric. They were here visiting the Water Gardens. My mother is talking with Uncle Andric, Edric's father, and I've been talking with these two about our adventures."

Edric, a few years younger than her or Aedric, stepped forward and lightly kissed her loffered hand.

"Princess Rhaenyra, it is an honor to meet you. Please call me Ned."

Allyria gave a well practiced curtsy as she said,

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well. My nephew has spoken quite highly of you."

"I am more than happy to meet more of Aedric's family. Tell me, what brings you to the Water Gardens?"

The four of them sat down and began to eat their breakfast as Ned began to speak,

"As you may know, I was a squire for Lord Beric Dondarrion, who was also my Aunt's betrothed. For a long time, we were in the Riverlands, fighting against the Lannisters and other injustices. Sadly, in our last fight Lord Beric sacrificed himself to save a woman near the Twins. I decided to come back home to deliver the news, and we all decided to travel here to speak with the Prince."

"So I guess Thoros wasn't able to bring him back from the dead again?" Aedric asked calmly.

Ned began to cough and sputter for a few minutes before he caught his breath and gasped out,

"How do you know about Thoros?"

Rhaenyra answered him,

"One of the people who joined us in Essos was Arya Stark, who told us all about her travels with the Brotherhood without Banners."

"I am grateful to hear that Lady, I mean, Arya made it to a place of safety. We were all worried when she ran off."

It appeared that Ned was about to ask another question when Allyria beat him to it as she leaned forward and asked eagerly,

"Is it true that Prince Quentyn was also among the number that joined your party in Essos?"

She smiled when Aedric and Rhaenyra nodded, and her smile grew even larger when Aedric said,

"He's here in the Water Gardens with us."

As Lady Allyria quickly excused herself and began walking towards the estates, both Aedric and Rhaenyra turned to Edric who said,

"They were good friends who were sweet on each other before her betrothal, that's all I know."

After that, conversation and breakfast continued for about another hour until Aedric abruptly said,

"Hey cousin it was nice to finally see you again, and I would love to continue talking with you, but there are some important things I need to discuss with the Princess, so if you don't mind?"

Rhaenyra frowned at Aedric's lack of tact, but Ned simply nodded and walked off. She accepted Aedric's arm as they began to walk through the Water Gardens. When they reached a small pool meant for younger children, he paused and said softly,

"This is where I learned to swim, where all three of us learned to swim. Jae was first, but he walked around the edge of the pool and tested it before slowly getting in. Dany just marched right in without a worry."

"What about you?"

Aedric pointed to a faint scar right above his left eyebrow.

"I dove headfirst of course. Thankfully the Maester was right there at the poolside, so all I got was this scar."

They continued through the Water Gardens, and would occasionally stop as aedric would tell stories of his childhood. Most of these tales he had already told her, but it was nice to put a place to the stories. Eventually they made it to a partially secluded area, with a few bushes acting as natural barriers to a small clearing where a single tree stood in the center. As they walked to the other side, Nyra was shocked to see a face carved into the trunk.

"I know it's technically not an actual weirwood tree, but Aunt Lyanna, Uncle Benjen, Jae, and I had to make do with what we had. It's where we would have important conversations about the future, which is why I brought us here."

A sense of dread washed over her body as Aedric looked away towards the nearby beaches. In that moment Nyra decided to throw all caution to the wind and dove headfirst as she blurted out,

"Will you marry me?"

Aedric froze in place as he looked at her with a shocked expression. Ignoring him, she continued,

"I know what you're going to say, but I don't care that you're a bastard. I don't care that you have no names or titles or lands. All I care about is you, and that is all that matters to ..."

The rest of her words were swallowed by a scorching kiss as Aedric pinned her against the tree, her arms and legs wrapping around him for a few blissful moments. An eternity later he pulled away, keeping his forehead against hers. Aedric smiled and said,

"Impatient woman, I was about to ask you to marry me, but you beat me to the punch!"

"What? I thought you were ending things between us! You stopped talking about all of this."

"I wanted it to be a surprise, and I wanted to ask you here, in front of this Heart Tree. This is where I swore to be more than just a bastard, to be a worthy son of House Stark and House Dayne. This is where I started the journey to become the man I am today, the man you love. The man that is saying yes a million times over to marrying you."

After a few more minutes of blissful kissing, the bushes began to rustle and Benjen rushed out of them. He looked between the two for a moment before he grinned and said,

"I guess we will be visiting this Heart Tree tonight then before we ride for Sunspear tomorrow, good. In the meantime, there's a prisoner here Doran has been holding captive that we need to talk to."

As they began to follow Benjen, Aedric called out,

"Who is the prisoner?"

"The Kingslayer. Jaime Lannister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone guess that was where that character was? Please let me know what you think of the chapter, comments are always appreciated and they help keep this story coming.


	4. Olenna, Arthur, Jaehaerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragons arrive at Highgarden, but not everything goes to plan.

OLENNA

"Now is not the time to proclaim your true loyalties, fickle and changing as they are. Now is not the time to try and advance your House's standing either. Now is the time to get on your knees and beg we do not find your family guilty for the crimes you have commited."

As the dragon king spoke those words next to his enormous emerald and bronze beast, the Queen of Thorns felt icy fear freeze her veins. She looked at the paltry sum of knights that were facing the two Targaryens and their dragons, and knew what the outcome of any fight was going to be. She could only hope that her stubborn oaf of a son would listen, and began to wonder what he did to incur the wrath of the Targaryens, who they had never met.

A Few Hours Ago 

It was a cloudy morning, from what Olenna Tyrell could see through the windows, as she made her way through Highgarden. Even as old as she was, she walked briskly through the corridors and hallways till she reached her destination. Without knocking, she strode into her oldest grandson office, sat down and said,

"Well? You did say you found something out about the going ons in Essos, so spit it out."

WIllas Tyrell smiled and motioned toward a small platter of food, but Olenna ignored those. All that mattered was news about her granddaughter.

"According to some merchants who trade with the Free Cities and the Redwynes, a few very interesting things have been happening in Braavos. These past two years, a large number of mercenary companies have been sighted there in the city. These include the Company of the Roses, the WIndblown, the Second Sons, and even the Golden Company. This army of sellswords were in Braavos up until a month and a half ago, when a large fleet sailed by the city and picked those forces up. No one knows where that fleet is heading towards."

"They're coming here of course. It's obviously the Targaryens." Olenna replied.

"How can you be so certain, Grandmother?"

"The Golden Company. One of the few things I was able to get out of your foolish father was that the Spider told him that Aegon had that Company as his personal army."

As she said that, she cursed Varys' cleverness for what seemed like the millionth time. He had been wise to arrange a meeting with only himself and Mace, without her present. She still did not know everything that happened in that meeting almost four years ago, a fact that still infuriated her. All she did know was that the next day Mace cancelled the betrothal between Margaery and Tommen before sending ehr back to Highgarden. Olenna had followed just in time to see her married off to that entitled silver haired brat with blue die still streaking through his hair. Not even a fortnight later, he and Connington decided to take Margaery and Garlan on a trip to find the hidden prince's long lost and also hidden half brother.

"So King Aegon and Margaery are coming home?"

"If the gods are good, only your sister and hopefully she is coming home a widow."

At Willas' look of shock, Olenna laughed and then decided to take a small wedge of cheese and bread from the platter. She then said,

"We should have never thrown in with that boy who says he is Rhaegar's son. Don't give me that look, there is almost no way that boy is who he says he is. You forget, I was betrothed to one of those Targaryens, I know what they look like, and I could barely see anything in that boy. Mark my words Willas, that boy is nothing more than a fake that other people are using to reel gullible fools in, like your father."

Her grandson was quiet for a few minutes before he asked,

"Do you think their story of Rhaegar's other son is false as well?"

"No. You may have grown up hearing King Robert's version of history, but I remember what happened before. No one that knew Prince Rhaegar could believe the lies that Baratheon spread. If I was betrothed to that stag, I would have most certainly run away. Besides those two were missing long enough for a child to be conceived and born as well."

"But where has he been? How did he get to Essos?"

"My guess is after that legendary duel with the Kingsguard, Ned Stark sent him off to live with his younger brother, the mercenary knight. He probably grew up in Essos with those Roses. Now let us hope that it is him that is coming home, and that he doesn't blame us for the death of his father."

"How did we kill or harm Prince Rhaegar? He died on the Trident where the loyalists clashed with the rebels."

"Yes, and where were our forces? Sitting outside Storm's End, feasting on roasted boar and Arbor Gold. Now, I may be an old woman, but even I know that you don't need an army of thousands to besiege a starving castle of a few hundred men. No, your father played a gamble, and sent no forces to aid the Prince on the Trident that day, and look what happened."

"Will this Jaehaerys blame us?"

Olenna shrugged before she answered,

"Perhaps, or perhaps not. He could use that as reason to remove our House as the Lords of the Reach. He might give it to the Hightowers, but your mother is from that Hose. We need to prove to whichever King come our way that we are worth more keeping us in power than removing us, and for that you need to find yourself a wife."

"I know grandmother, but who would have a cripple like me? I've spoken to father about it, but all he seems to be doing is writing letters to Oldtown."

The Queen of Thorns nodded. For once in his life, Mace was not going to her first before making his decisions. A part of her was proud at his growing backbone, thought the timing was terrible. Their House was on the brink of collapse. Willas the heir was still unmarried, Garlan's wife was having difficulty getting with child, Margaery was married to a pretender, and Loras was dead, killed in King's Landing. She knew the rest of the Reach was watching, and that they would strike with no hesitation if they sensed weakness. No the Tyrells needed the support of the Crown to help keep them in power. It was why she and Mace had worked so hard to make Margaery the Queen. Now everything they had worked towards was in danger of falling apart. She knew Cersei blamed the Tyrells for the loss of her son, which was correct. It was only a matter of time before she set out to destroy Highgarden. If they were going to survive, they needed the Targaryens to take back their thorne, and to hopefully not blame House Tyrell for choosing the wrong side. It was the dragons who raised them from mere stewards, and only the dragons could save them from falling to oblivion.

As soon as those words entered her mind, there were two earth shattering roars that shook the whole castle. A few cracks appeared on the glass windows, and some books fell off their shelves. These primal roars of power lasted almost an entire minute, then absolute silence. Olenna sat frozen in shock as two consecutive shadows passed by the window. It was Willas who pushed himself to his feet and gazed out, before gasping in shock as he exclaimed,

"By the light of the Seven, those are dragons!"

The confirmation of what her mind had leapt to was enough to jolt the Queen of Thorns out of her stupor. She strode out of the room with Willas close behind her. The entire castle was in absolute pandemonium. Finally they reached her son as he and a few others were getting horses ready. As soon as he saw her, Mace began to speak up but Olenna was quick to cut him off.

"We are coming with you Mace, and that is final. Now let's go and see if Margaery and Garlan are still with us, shall we? Please close your mouth dear."

With that the Tyrells made their way towards the two dragons and their riders. As they approached, Olenna could see that there were about a dozen or so people sitting on the dragons. The two riders were wearing what appeared to be full sets of Valyrian Steel armor, but that wasn't possible. Then again, two full grown dragons and Targaryens still existing was supposed to be impossible as well. She strained her neck to see if she could catch a glimpse of Margaery or Garlan, but everyone either had helmets or hoods covering their faces. She could also see a large white bundle on top of the green dragon right behind its rider. When no one from the dragons spoke, her son pushed his horse forward and shouted up,

"It is a great honor to be in your presence once more, King Aegon! I see you were successful in taking care of your foolish bastard half-brother!"

It was then that that white bundle became a blur of motion as it raced down the dragons side and tackled Mace to the ground. The white bundle was in fact a gigantic wolf nearly the size of a horse. Without making a sound, the large beast tore out the horse's throat and pinned her son to the ground, blood dripping from its mouth onto Mace's face. No one spoke as the rider of the green dragon made their way down and stepped forward. When he removed his helmet to reveal his dark hair and indigo eyes, Olenna felt absolute terror throughout her body. Aegon had lost, Jaehaerys had won. It wasn't that much of a surprise though, he did have dragons. She could also almost instantly see Rhaegar in his features, something she was unable to do with the pretender. Jaehaerys' voice was calm, but had an underlying current of pure rage.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my direwolf tear your head off and have my dragon burn Highgarden to the ground for what you tried to have done to my wife, Lord Tyrell."

Instead of fear, it was now confusion that Olenna felt. The way this Jaehaerys was speaking was as if her son had done something personally to them, but whatever it was, she had no idea.

"It happened only yesterday, but perhaps this should jog your memory.

A vaguely familiar knight who had walked down next to the dragon King handed him a burlap sack. Jaehaerys pulled out a severed head, whose face Mace seemed to recognize. He had a look that Olenna knew too well, and now the fear came back. That was the look he gave when one of his plans had gone terribly wrong, and he needed her to save him.

"Your would be assassin in Oldtown failed. I suppose he expected my wife to be the easier target. What was your plan exactly? Kill Daenerys so that Aegon had to stay with your Margaery?"

"Did you kill her as well?" Olenna found herself asking.

"Of course he didn't Grandmother," said a familiar voice, "King Jaehaerys and Queen Daenerys saved Garlan and I from the pretender Aegon."

As he heard that Mace began to sputter out, but a low growl from the direwolf silenced him. Willas got off his horse and walked forward before kneeling in front of Jaehaerys.

"On behalf of House Tyrell, I thank you for saving my brother and sister, King ..."

"Silence son! Aegon is the King, not this bastard! Varys swore to me that he was who he said he was!"

Another passenger, this one from the black dragon, stepped forward and lowered his hood. It was Varys.

"Unfortunately, I too was deceived by someone I once called friend, Lord Tyrell."

"He was no true Targaryen, not like King Jaehaerys or Queen Daenerys. Aegon was the son of some Essosi Magister who fell in love with the granddaughter of Maelys the Monstrous." said Garlan as he stepped forward.

"That's preposterous! Barristan Selmy ended that line decades ago!"

"Maelys had a daughter, whom Ser Barristan spared. The male line of Blackfyres ended, but not the female line."

The next few minutes were a blur as Olenna stared at her two grandchildren. They looked healthy, and did not see to be anything but allies to the dragon King. During this, the dragon Queen Daenerys stepped down to stand beside her husband, and removed her helmet. Olenna was shocked to see dark bruises around her throat, like someone had tried to choke the life from her. How Mace could do such an idiotic thing, she had no idea, but she needed to act fast. King Jaehaerys was right, he had no reason not to just wipe House Tyrell off the face of this earth for their treason. That was when he issued his ultimatum, and Olenna found herself praying not only to the Seven, but also to the Old Gods of the North that Mace would just listen and bend the knee. Thankfully it seemed that her faith was rewarded, for her son very quickly agreed to the demands of the dragon King and Queen. As they turned to Willas, who was still on his knees, he too swore his allegiance to House Targaryen once more.

"Thank you," said Jaehaerys, "Now as our first order of business, I hereby command you, Mace Tyrell, to step down from your position as Lord of the Reach. That position will be taken up by your eldest son Willas, effective immediately."

At both her son and grandson's nod, Olenna felt herself relax. House Tyrell would live on, and if she played her cards right, they would grow strong once more. She followed everyone back to the castle. With the looming presence of the dragons overhead, no one questioned the announcement of the change in leadership. It also helped that she and Willas had spent the past few weeks securing the loyalty of the castle away from Mace, just in case. As they walked towards the castle's main study, Olenna took a look at the men and woman who arrived on dragonback. She quickly recognized Tyrion Lannister, Arthur Dayne, Barristan Selmy, and a man and a woman covered in a cloak and helmet. Nearly all of them carried a weapon, and most were made of Valyrian Steel. She was very impressed and intrigued to see both Blackfyre and Dark Sister at the belts of the Targaryens. The Queen then quietly asked,

"Where is your Maester? Could you please send for him. There is something very important that we should all discuss, in regards to the plot on my life. In the meantime, Lord WIllas, do you know the exact number of ravens in the rookery here?"

"I was there this morning actually. Our exact number of ravens is thirty five."

ARTHUR

The Sword of the Morning could detect no lie from the newest Lord of Highgarden, but did not relax. His Queen had almost died due to him not remaining vigilant, he would not make that mistake twice. He watched carefully as the Tyrells were reunited, but kept an eye on the doors and windows as well. Finally the Maester arrived, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the two Targaryens. Arthur's hand went to Dawn's hilt. Jae cleared his throat and asked,

"Maester Lomys, what is the exact number of ravens in the Rookery here in Highgarden?"

Lomys' eyes darted to the side, looking towards one of the many windows. He looked back and replied,

"Thirty three, your Grace."

Jae sihged and sat down, before nodding to Arthur. Wasting no time at all, Arthur drew Dawn, strode forward, and drove the blade through the Maester's heart. Everyone stared in shock at Arthur, which meant no one noticed Jae's pupils turn white for a few moments. Willas seemed to notice it right as Jae's eyes returned to normal.

"Oldtown and King's Landing, smart move, but no longer happening. My apologies for that bit of business, but I must confess that we weren't entirely truthful about the nature of your father's involvement in the attempt on my wife's life."

"In truth, your father was merely the scapegoat, while the Citadel were the true masterminds behind this plot. We decided to let them believe they had deceived us, in order to buy time for our response."

"Make no mistake, your father was going to be stepping down either way to his support of Aegon and his failure to support my father."

Lord Willas and Lady Olenna glanced at each other, shock and surprise in their eyes. They weren't involved, Arthur was now sure of it. Olenna then shrugged,

"That makes more sense, Mace would never have done something so bold. Are all the Maesters involved, or is it just those who hate magic?"

"We are unsure at the moment, though we made some allies while in Oldtown. They should be here tomorrow, where we will discuss this conspiracy. In the meantime, we have more important things to discuss with you. I suspect you have questions?"

For many years, Arthur had been very grateful with how low of a profile Jae and Danny had made. While everyone automatically looked towards Essos every time anyone mentioned Targaryens, no one looked in Dorne, not even Varys. By the time that they had to leave the Water Gardens, even the Usurper had given up looking for them in Essos. No one there had questioned their story, unlike the Queen of Thorns. For the next hour, Arthur was forced to drag himself over two decades of good memories back to face the bad ones. Thankfully it was the presence of Lyanna, and the official marriage and birth documents they had taken from the Citadel with them that helped convince the Tyrells. The truth behind Aegon was a bitter but apparently an unsurprising one for them as well. They were surprised at the news about Rhaenyra, but quieted down once they learned she had a dragon as well.

"So the rebellion was based on a lie, very well. What is your plan now? I hope you aren't planning on fighting Cersei with just the Reach."

"As of this moment, steps are being taken to secure not only the Reach, but also Dorne and the North as well. By the end of the week we should have three kingdoms under our command. Truth be told, the forces we brought with us from Essos would have been plenty, but we are trying to start this war with as little bloodshed as possible. There will be a time for fire and blood, but not yet."

"A bold but smart strategy. Play it right and Cersei won't know what hit her. In that case, we only have two requests. The first that you release Garlan from his vows as one of your Kingsugard. He is married after all."

"Ser Garlan joined our Crownsguard of his own accord and will remain there until he decides to retire. He and his wife will live in King's Landing with us once we retake the throne."

"Kingsguard can't marry."

"Once again, we have a Crownsguard, and they are allowed to marry."

The remainder of the conversation was a blur for Arthur as he pondered over Jae's words. Without thinking, his eyes darted towards Lyanna, who was also staring at him. For so long the two had denied themselves of each other for only two reasons. The first was that they did not want to risk anyone doubting Jae's parentage, and the second was that Arthur kept to the vows of a Kingsguard. But now Jae was saying that things were different for a member of the Crownsguard. The dragons also helped secure the truth of Jae's parentage, as well as silence those that would cast doubt. Perhaps it was actually possible for him and Lyanna to be happy together.

JAEHAERYS

At the sight of Olenna Tyrell's flabbergasted expression, Jae barely held back a smirk of triumph. In another life, if he had gone to the Tyrells without any knowledge of them, he was fairly certain that the Queen of Thorns would have overwhelmed him. Fortunately for him, he and Dany had had months with Margaery and Garlan to learn her mind. The move she had just tried to pull was one of the first ones they had discussed. When he saw that she was still speechless, Jae leaned forward and said,

"As you can see, my cousin Robb survived the attack on his life at the Twins, though we did not know this at the time. He was able to make it over to Essos where he met us. During that time, he and the Lady Margaery connected. To be direct with you, as I have learned you appreciate, I will not be taking Margaery as my second wife. Instead, she and Lord Robb will be marrying each other today."

"Marrying today? Don't be ridiculous, we shouldn't be making these plans in haste." sputtered Olenna.

For a moment, it was Jae's turn to be at a loss for words. Thankfully it was Margaery who spoke up,

"In this circumstance, haste might be the best plan, Grandmother."

Jae saw his cousin freeze up under the stare that the Queen of Thorns gave him. He looked back towards Margaery, who mouthed the words play along to him and Dany. He nodded just as Olenna spoke up,

"Then we must not waste any time at all then. Come my dear, at least this time I get to plan your wedding, so small victories. I do hope your Graces will be attending."

As the Tyrells began to leave the room, Jae motioned for Robb and the others to follow him and Dany. While they were walking down the hallways, Jae said under his breath,

"You sailed on seperate ships for a reason."

"And we didn't do anything. She did say that we could use that idea to force her brother and Grandmother to agree, but I didn't want her to do so."

"Well in any case, all she did was merely imply that she was with child, and with the wedding happening today, that could become true," said Tyrion behind them, "Speaking of children, I am surprised she didn't try to immediately betroth Margaery's unborn child to the Crown Prince."

Jae felt his wife stiffen next to him as she spat out,

"Lady Olenna is a smart woman, who knows not to dare suggest such a thing so early."

"You both made me your Hand because I was, I am willing to tell you hard truths. This is such a time. Betrothing your children now would be very beneficial to creating and maintaining alliances for generations to come."

"Thank you for your advice, Lord Tyrion. You do have a strong point, but we will not be selling our children before they are out of their cradle to those who are not even out of the womb. Jae and I will discuss this with each other at a later point in time, and then with you."

Tyrion sighed, but nodded in agreement. The rest of the day passed without much incident. The marriage between Robb and Margaery occurred at Highgarden's sept, with the two of them deciding to also marry in the Godswood of Winterfell once they took it back. The feast was lavish and extravagant. True to Tyrion's thoughts, both Lord Willas and the Lady Olenna approached Jae and Dany on separate occasions to speak of betrothals. Both received the same exact answer. A few minutes after the bedding ceremony, a group of three approached Jae and Dany's table.

There are two younger men and one older man. One was of Summer islander descent, and the other was large and wore black. The older man had a wrinkly weather-beaten face like that of a heavy traveller. Jae spoke up,

"Archmaester Marwyn, Acolyte Samwell, and Acolyte Alleras. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"We didn't ride hard day and night to exchange simple pleasantries. I looked into that conspiracy you mentioned before, and found out some disturbing truths. What is even more disturbing are the reports from Samwell her about what is happening beyond the Wall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know if you do!
> 
> Sneak Peak
> 
> "We can start our war against the Lannisters right here and now! Cersei's daughter is in our castle right now! With you permision, my Princess, I will glady send the Queen her daughter's ear to begin with!"


	5. Jaime, Benjen, Cersei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, real life sucks, but it does come first unfortunately, and I needed to be there instead of at my desk writing this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a big one.
> 
> Previously on The North Remembers:
> 
> When Euron's attempt to bind the dragons fails, Victarion quickly overthrows him and delivers him to the Targaryens, where he is executed by Daenerys. During the Siege of Meereen, assassins go after the Crown Prince and Princess, but Barristan Selmy manages to defend the two children. Unfortunately he is badly injured, and can no longer perform the duties of a Crownsguard, though he lives.
> 
> Jae and Dany decide to split the dragons up in order to cover as much ground as possible. Aedric and Rhaenyra will go to Dorne with the Martells to secure Arianne's rule, the Targaryens will go to Highgarden to gain the fealty of the Reach, and the army will make its way to the North to aid Rickon and Sansa Stark in their attempt to fight the Boltons. A match is made between Benjen Stark and Arianne Martell, which is something the two both want.
> 
> In the Dorne, it is revelaed that Doran knew all along that Aegon was a fake, and that he was also behind Euron's attack on the Water Gardens. After he is dealt with, Aedric proposes to Rhaenyra, and she accepts. Benjen finds the two and tells them that Jaime Lannister is being held prisoner in the Water Gardens.
> 
> The Targaryens arrive in full force at Highgarden and overthrow Mace Tyrell. It is revealed that there was an off screen assassination attempt on Daenerys by the Maesters, but was thankfully thwarted. At Robb and Margaery's wedding feast, a group of loyal Maesters approach and begin to speak of threats from the Citadel, and Beyond the Wall.

JAIME

Time no longer had any meaning for the Kingslayer. It was practically impossible to see whether it was day or night from his cell, though he supposed that the regular meals seemed to show that time was passing. That was something he had still not been able to figure out the reasoning behind his meals. For all intents and purposes, he was a prisoner of Doran Martell, and yet he was treated more like a guest. the food was of a good quality, he had an actual bed instead of a cot, and the guards sometimes even gave him books to pass the time. The only thing that they would not do was let him see his daughter. Myrcella was all he cared about now, ever since he had learned of the monster Cersei had become.

In the beginning, he had done everything he could to escape, including exercising to stay fit. He wouldn't be taken unawares or caught at a disadvantage like he had been with Brienne. He knew that it was only a matter of time before his sister sent the Lannister army into Dorne to rescue him, he knew it. Then the days of waiting turned into weeks, then months, and then he could no longer keep track of time. Long after that, Doran himself had come and told him what she had done, and what had happened to Tommen because of it. If he had been there, he might have argued, but the near eternity of seclusion had offered him clarity in a great manner of subjects. He had loved Cersei, but all she loved was his devotion, and the power she had over him because of it.

She was the one behind the attack on Tyrion's life, he was sure of it. She had been the one to make sure that he spent one more night in the cells. Jaime himself had snuck out to the streets to celebrate the death of the Mountain. Aerys had made him watch the little princess and prince more often than not, and he grew fond of them. So he donned a cloak, muddied his face, and removed his golden hand before making his way to Flea Bottom and the taverns there. All the people that had survived the Sack, the people that he had saved, were happy and celebrating, and for a short time, so was he. That ended when news about how someone had killed a Lannister in the Red Keep. He had rushed towards Tyrion's cell, and got there first.

Tyrion wasn't there, but the bodies of two assassins were, dead from a spear thrust to the back. Someone had gotten to his little brother before he could. He searched for hours through the tunnels until a runner found him and told him about Tywin. Cersei blamed Tyrion, like she always had. Jaime thought it was more the work of the Red Viper and the Spider. Both had fled the capitol that night, and Grand Maester Pycelle was found alive but with his tongue ripped out. The Dornish had had their revenge, and they also took his brother. That was the other reason he had agreed to go on this mission that Cersei had sent him on.

Another thing he had done to pass the time was draw out strategies in the sand on his cell floor. In the beginning his targets were the Water Gardens and Sunspear, but they turned quickly to Riverrun and Winterfell. Eventually he even planned out how to lay siege to every major castle he could think of. However the one battle he always came back to was the Trident. He knew that if he had been on that field, his father would have sent the Lannister army to Prince Rhaegar's aid. Instead he was forced to stay in King's Landing, unable to do anything as more of his friends died, more of his brothers died.

He hated Ned Stark almost as much as he hated Aerys, and it was not because he had judged him. No, it was because of how he had killed Arthur, Oswell, and Gerold. It had to have involved treachery, he knew it. How else would anyone explain the look of shame and guilt that crossed Stark's face every time the battle was mentioned. But the fat King hailed his friend a hero for his act of dishonor, and Jaime hated him for it.

It was in between his meals that he heard a group of unfamiliar voices approaching his cell, with a torch in their hands. When their faces appeared, Jime fell back in shock from the ghost of Brandon Stark in front of him. A shorter woman was next to him, with what looked to be a streak of silver in her dark hair. No one spoke for a minute before the young man said,

"Arthur said you were taller."

"What did you just say?" he croaked out, his voice hoarse without use.

The boy smirked, and all of a sudden he could see it. He was part Dayne as well, but Ashara had a stillborn daughter, not a living son. The girl spoke up,

"Arthur Dayne, my husband's uncle."

Jaime shook his head in shock. This couldn't be real.

"Arthur is dead, he's dead!"

The boy and girl sighed before looking at each other. They set the torches in the wall and sat down.

"You might want to sit down. It's a long story."

Jaime had gone mad. There was no other explanation for it. Arthur and Ashara were alive? Rhaegar had a son by Lyanna and they were alive? Queen Rhaella's daughter survived Dragonstone? This couldn't be real, this had to be some made up dream of some youth wishing for a happier story. Yet it made sense. No matter how many times he tried to dismiss it, it made sense. The dragons were something he would have to see in order to believe, but the rest of it made sense.

"Why are you telling me this? What do you want from me?"

"Many years ago you swore an oath to House Targaryen. You also made a promise to King Jaehaerys' father to protect his children. You've been given a second chance to keep your promises. The King and Queen are willing to meet with you."

"First I want their guarantee that my niece is safe."

"Your daughter is safe and under our protection. She is still happily betrothed to Prince Trystane."

"Then where is Rhaegar's son?"

BENJEN

The newest Prince Consort of Dorne glared at the smirking sellsword before him and his wife.

"It's good to see you again Benjen."

"As usual, I wish I could say the ame Bronn. But after what Varys told us, I am not sure if sparring your life is the smart thing to do. You did tell Aegon and Connington where Jae and Dany were."

"All I said was that they should start their search in Braavos with the Company of the Roses. I like Jae, but I like living more. However, I helped save his life, once again."

"How so?" scoffed Arianne.

"Connington wanted to hire a Faceless man to get rid of the threat he posed. When I heard this, I made up some sob story about how Jae once confided in me over drinks that he never wanted the throne. That he wished there was someone else that he could trust to give it to. I don't think the Rooster totally bought it, but that fake Targaryen certainly did. Also I can give you all King's Landing, if you want it."

Benjen starred in surprise at Bronn.

"What do you mean?"

"I was the commander of those Gold Cloaks for a few years, I know that city inside and out. I may be gone, but I reckon a good number of the watch would be more than eager to follow good old Bronn of the Blackwater again, thanks to some leverage I have over them."

"What sort of leverage?"

Bronn helped himself to a glass of wine before he answered.

"When Baelish left, and Lord Tyrion took over his position, I found some books in one of his brothels. I won't get into too many details, but i can assure you that if I call, everyone listed in those books will answer. I don't know when you're all planning to attack the capitol, but if you send me there now, I can get you a lot of men on the inside."

"Thank you, Ser Bronn. You should go now. We will be in contact with you."

As Bronn smirked and sauntered off, Arianne walked over to the table to pour herself a glass of Dornish Red. Benjen took a sip from his glass as well.

"It has certainly been a busy two days, hasn't it."

"Aye, it has. How's your father doing?"

Arianne shrugged before finishing her glass.

"Those that saw him believed his stroke was real, so whatever combination of herbs Oberyn gave him seemed to have done the job."

"Did any of the Houses give you trouble about showing up right as your father fell ill?"

"At first, only a bit. They quickly changed their tunes after negotiations included a few well placed bribes, threats, and promises."

Benjen nodded as the two began to eat their dinner, falling into a comfortable silence, with light conversation. That changed when Arianne mentioned a few squires Benjen was going to be taking on.

"I wasn't aware of taking on any squires."

"It was part of the negotiations, did I not tell you?"

"No, but like you said, we have been busy," Benjen paused before continuing, "Is this going to be how it is?"

"What do you mean?"

Benjen sighed before leaning back to look at his wife, who was frowning.

"Look, I get that you are the ruler and I'm just the consort, and I am okay with that. But we need to be on the same page. I trust you to make the decisions, but please don't shut me out or ignore me."

Arianne looked away for a moment before nodding.

"You're right, I am sorry. For so long it has just been me trying to prove to my father that I deserved the position that was rightfully mine."

"Well, you're not alone anymore, and you have earned your position. Now, was there anything else you and the other Lords discussed that I should know about?"

"Some did mention potential betrothals for our future children and theirs. I told them any talks would have to wait until we actually had those children, but you and I were spending quite a bit of time working on that."

They both smiled at that and finished their meal. As they got ready for bed, Benjen said,

"You are aware that Edric Dayne and Jaime Lannister joined Aedric and Rhaenyra on their flight to Highgarden right?"

As Arianne nodded, the two of them began to think on the meeting in the throne room at Sunspear. Most were surprised, but not shocked when the truth about Jae and Dany came out. Many of these Lords and Ladies had spent time in the Water Gardens when they were children alongside the two Targaryens and didn't even know it. When questions about Elia and Rhaegar arose, Oberyn was quick to counter those with the truth, which appeared to appease them. The real problem was Dorne's unwillingness to commit their armies to Jae and Dany's cause. To them, the war was already won, what with the Targaryens having the largest army and three dragons Besides, with the deaths of Tywin, Lorch, and Clegane, most of Dorne's need for vengeance had been sated.

That was until Aedric had stepped forward and began to read from the journal of Gerion Lannister, revealing the truth behind the Sack of King's Landing. The outcry and rage from the Dornish Lords and Ladies had been so great that Rhaenyra had to have Syrax fly over the palace and roar to quiet the crowds. After that happened, they had no trouble in getting Dorne to march with them. Benjen was grateful for their support, though there was one man he wished would stay in Dorne.

Benjen's first meeting with the Darkstar started with the man trying to kill him. He used a poison smeared on his glove as he shook Benjen's hand. Thankfully Benjen and Oberyn were prepared for such an event, and quickly procured the correct antidote. The look on Gerold's face when Benjen appeared standing beside the Princess looking as healthy as ever was priceless. Still, his appeal to harm Myrcella was very concerning, though it seemed only he wished to harm the girl. After a moment, he spoke up,

"Why did you command Ser Gerold to join us on the march to King's Landing?"

"Because he will refuse. I know Gerold Dayne, and I know that he will always be a thorn in our side, so we have to get rid of him. Therefore, the second we pass High Hermitage with our army and he does not ride out to join us, we will sack his castle and execute him for treason."

Before Benjen could reply, there was a knock at the door. Arianne groaned in resignation before getting up and whispering,

"Speaking of the Darkstar. Stay in the shadow my love, and let me deal with him."

As his wife went to answer the door, Benjen rolled out of bed and grabbed a small wooden case. It it was a thin tube a little less than a foot long. It was a clever Essosi contraption, resembling a blowgun but using a spring mechanic instead of air. Benjen dipped the dart in one of the poisons he had before inserting it into the tube and pulling back the small lever. Now all it would take to fire was Benjen pressing down on a small nub, and the dart would be launched ten to fifteen feet forward. All he had to do was get close to Gerold. he could hear the end of their conversation as he crept forward.

"You threatened to cut an innocent girl's ear off, Gerold. Whatever affection I thought I had for you is long gone. Now leave Sunspear and do not return."

"Your husband isn't here, Ari. Perhaps for old times sake, we could,"

Benjen stepped into the light behind Arianne, using her body to hide the tube, which he aimed right at the speechless Darkstar. For a moment, no one said anything until a cold and dangerous look crossed over Gerold's face. He bowed and said calmly,

"Very well then. I will see you on the march to King's Landing."

CERSEI

The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms was surrounded by imbeciles and traitors, and it was all Tyrion's fault. Thousands of miles away, and he could still affect her, he could still hurt her. He killed Joffrey, he killed Tywin, and he got Jaime captured. The Imp probably had something to do with Tommen's death as well. Now she was all alone, stuck with her stupid Small Council as they prattled on about pointless things. They needed to find a way to stop Tyrion.

"Lannisport and Casterly Rock are under siege by the Ironborn and an unknown military group. The capitol has received no shipments of food in the past couple months, and our scouts report that multiple forces are beginning to muster in the Reach and Dorne, not to mention whatever is happening in the North and the Vale right now. My Lords, Westeros is under attack from the inside, and we do not know who is behind it."

"Of course we do Uncle Kevan. It's Tyrion."

Everyone tried not to roll their eyes at her, though she still saw it. Suddenly a new voice rang out from the doorway.

"Actually, Lord Tyrion is a part of this invasion, though he is not the mastermind of it."

The man in question was covered in dirt and sweat, like he had just traveled a great distance in a short amount of time. Cersei noticed a dark streak in his silver hair. He smiled and said,

"My name is Ser Gerold Dayne, and I have quite the story to tell you, my Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cat is out of the bag now! In case anybody was wondering, that last part was set a little bit in the future from the other parts. As always, if you like this story, please comment below. They really help keep things moving.
> 
> Sneak Peak
> 
> "You and I cannot be harmed by fire, we are bonded to actual dragons, and have spoken with spirits of Valyria. How can we of all people not believe that dead men are rising beyond the Wall?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are fuel to keep this story going, so please let me know if you like it.


End file.
